Unexpected Sorrow
by Slience l.l
Summary: A girl named Alicia Locks is a girl whose severely hurt her mother...She suffered quite enough...Her mother takes time to calm down..So..Now Alicia can't bear it but to flee and escape the sorrow shes having. What awaits her? Is it something that will change her life forever? Or something that will make her suffer again? Here is her diary where you'll be reading from the start.


**March 18 2013**

I , knew my life was...Perfect. Not really perfect , I call it perfect because I have a family. A home. Food and everything I might need to survive. But...I sometimes recieve unbearable cannings from my mother. My family was poor. Yes..and im only 10. Im turning 11 next month. Unfortunately , I celebrate _alone._ I sometimes hear my name echo from place to place but I never really knew.

Signed,Alicia

 **March 19 2013**

Today,My mother broke my finger. She gave me scars on my arms and legs. I cried alot. I knew it wouldnt help. _I just wish I could die... No one cares about me..._ In school , I got bullied today. Im happy I got at least 1 friend. She would help me move on..Sometimes, I would pretend my own mother wasnt my mother every night and I would cry myself to sleep with my mother I pretended to see. Today , the sky is gloomy and gray. I knew it was going to rain. So I cuddled myself into one soft area and watched the rain.

Signed,Alicia

 **April 26 2017**

Im glad I can make it this far. I love you very much dear diary but someday I will bury my memories in and die. I am 15 years old now. I am still doing the chores for my mother. I always feared I will get punished by god for wasting this precious life and I also loved the nature around me. I decided I might as well leave the bye to the ones whom I love .

Signed , Alicia

 **May 3 2017**

I finally reached my destination . Although I do not have much money left yet. The money was from the pocket money I earned and saved. I am happy I left town. Although , I feel lonely. I feel...Like crying...Why..? It doesnt matter. I shall get moving now.

Signed , Alicia

 **May 4 2017**

I slept in the streets...Where do I go? I might as well rent a small room . When I rented a small room , I didn't have much money left. I can at least buy bread. I saved half of the bread in my bag. I needed to conserve food. I shouldnt waste my money like that...I hope I can find a job...Despite my good results...

Signed,Alicia

 **May 5 2017**

I finally found a job.. I had to be a doctor's assistant which I don't think is bad afterall. I think I might be able to make it! Maybe my dream might come true! I can finally live free from all the pain I had from the past. I will work hard! I never felt so happy. I...got a headache. Good night . Its probably the lack of sleep.

Signed , Alicia

 **Dec 24 2020**

Im 18 years old now.I have been working with Doctor Albert for awhile now. I managed to buy a warmer and bigger apartment. Its Chrismas Eve and its freezing cold. Not to mention the layers of snow is increasing . I should clear the snow. I am enjoying life. Maybe I should explore around the town. I was exploring around the town when I saw a forest. It looks harmless. I went into it.

 _ **BUT I DIDNT LIVE FOR LONG...I DIED IN SORROW...WHO KILLED ME? I DO NOT KNOW BUT..THE LAST THING I REMEMBER IS THAT I GOT KNOCKED OUT AND FELL INTO THE LAKE...I HAVE NOT FINISHED EXPLORING YET...I MIGHT AS WELL DO SO NOW...**_

 _A few years later..._

 _"_ Mommy! Mommy! Look at the TV! "

" What is it honey? "

" It says a ghost is roaming around the forest! They say that the dissapearence of Alicia is on the same date where the ghost had started roaming! "

" Oh dear! "

(Television) " The police are still searching for evidence that the ghost is Alicia , they are still searching for the body of Alicia Locks "

" Mommy! I think the forest is near our house. So I think the ghost that roams is near..."

" WHAT?! Ohh for gods sake. Why didnt you tell me earlier? I do not know if its a evil soul or not but we have to move! "

 _ **BAM!**_

" _No no no...THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!_ Oh please lord... I beg..Save us...! "

" MOMMMMMYYYY! "

" JACOB! "

 _ **The end...This is just the beginning...**_

Okay so thats the end of the story...Yea I know its really bad. LOL. So yep..Please review the story and tell me how it is :) Thanks alot!


End file.
